


Don't Start Now

by ImmortalRoot



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvid, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: I couldn't get Hayley Williams' soft cover of "Don't Start Now" out of my head so I made a short angsty Jen/Judy fanvid to it.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't Start Now




End file.
